The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The show is rated TV-PG, which makes the first show Looney Tunes show with that rating. Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck leaving the woods and moving to the suburbs with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. Other characters on The Looney Tunes Show include Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Daran Norris), Crusher, Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boakye), Granny (voiced by June Foray), Henery Hawk (voiced by Damon Jones), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristin Wiig), Mac and Tosh (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell respectively), Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza), Pepe Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois), Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen), Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings), Tina Russo Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito), Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan), Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker), Miss Prissy (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tara Strong), and Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Episodes There have been many episodes of The Looney Tunes Show released. The first episode, Best Friends, centers on Bugs and Daffy's friendship. The second episode, Members Only, centers on Daffy sneaking into a members-only country club and Bugs falls in love with Lola Bunny there. The third episode, The Jailbird and Jailbunny, centers on Daffy littering and he and Bugs soon have to go to jail due to them fighting in court. The fourth episode, The Fish and Visitors, centers on Yosemite Sam's relationship with Bugs and Daffy. The fifth episode, Monster Talent, centers on Daffy teaching Gossamer how to toughen up. The sixth episode, Reunion, centers on Daffy lying to people so it doesn't seem like he "peaked" in high school. The seventh episode, Casa de Calma, centers on Bugs and Daffy trying to attract a cute celebrity at a resort. The eighth episode, Devil Dog, is about Bugs adopting a tasmanian devil, which he believes is a dog. The nineth episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, centers on Foghorn Leghorn picking Daffy to be the main character in a movie he is producing. The tenth episode, Eligible Bachelors, is about Lola picking Bugs to be her date at a bachelor auction and Granny picks Daffy at the same party. The eleventh episode, Peel of Fortune, is about Daffy stealing Bugs' idea for the carrot peeler. The twelth episode, Double Date, is about Daffy going on a date with Tina Russo Duck and Lola falls in love with him at the same time. The thirteenth episode, To Bowl or Not to Bowl, centers on Daffy faceing an old high school rival to a bowling competition. The fourteenth episode, Newspaper Thief, is about a person who steals newspapers. The fifteenth episode, Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, is about Bugs and Daffy getting a job. The sixteenth episode That's My Baby, is about Tina roping Daffy into babysitting. Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode, excluding Monster Talent. The songs are avaliable on molderplz's Youtube channel and iTunes for 99¢. The first song, Grilled Cheese was performed by Elmer Fudd. The second song, I'm a Martian was performed by Marvin the Martian. The third song, Blow My Stack was performed by Yosemite Sam. The fourth song, Chicken Hawk was performed by Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg. The fifth song, Cock of the Walk was performed by Foghorn Leghorn. The sixth song, Queso Bandito was performed by Speedy Gonzales. The seventh song, We Are in Love, was sung by Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. The eight Merrie Melodie was Be Polite, a song about manners sung by Mac and Tosh along with Marvin the Martian. The nineth Merrrie Melodie, Yellow Bird, is sung by a female singer. The tenth Merrie Melodie, Tasmanian Meltdown, is sung by voice actor Damon Jones and Tasmanian Devil. The eleventh Merrie Melodie, Skunk Funk, is sung by Pepe Le Pew. The first episode with a Merrie Melody, but not a CGI short was the first episode, Monster Talent. The longest streak of Merrie Melodies lasted four episodes in a row, from Best Friends to The Fish and Visitors. The longest streak without having a Merrie Melody were three episodes from Devil Dog to Eligible Bachelors. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Card Gallery Image:Grilled Cheese.png| Grilled Cheese Image:I'm A Martian.png| I'm a Martian Image:Blow My Stack.png| Blow My Stack Image:Chickenhawk.png| Chicken Hawk Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png| Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png| Queso Bandito Image:Snapshot20110717155437.png| We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110726100800.png| Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110807232133.png| Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807221744.png| Tasmanian Meltdown Snapshot20110907222324.png| Skunk Funk ﻿ CGI Shorts According to the show's debuting press release, it states This series also includes all-new adventures with the Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. However, these CGI shorts didn't debut in the show first. Instead, it debuted in movies. Three shorts debuted in movie theaters, including Coyote Falls, which premiered on July 30, 2010, for the movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fur of Flying, which premiered on September 24, 2010, for the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and Rabid Rider, which premiered on December 17, 2010, for the movie Yogi Bear. These shorts will all be available for the upcoming "All-Stars" Looney Tunes release, Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks in Fall 2011 and unlike the Merrie Melodies, aren't on iTunes for download. The CGI shorts appear in less episodes than Merrie Melodies. The first short, Bubble Trouble premiered in the second episode. Three episodes later, in Monster Talent, the second short, A Zipline in the Sand premiered and Fe Fi Foe Dumb premiered in the following episode, Reunion. Sail Fail appeared in Casa de Calma and Unsafe at Any Speed appeared in Devil Dog. Silent But Deadly appeared in The Foghorn Leghorn Story and Winter Blunderland appeared in Eligible Bachelors. Heavy Metal appeared in the following episode, Peel of Fortune, and Wile E. Sisyphus appears in Double Date. Vicious Cycles appeared in To Bowl or Not to Bowl. Gone in 60 Parsecs appeared in Newspaper Thief. Heartbreak Bridge ''appeared in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. ''Como-Coyote ''appeared in That's My Baby. The largest gap between CGI shorts occurred between Members Only's ''Bubble Trouble and Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand. The first episodes with back-to-back CGI shorts were in Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand and Reunion's Fe Fi Foe Dumb. The first episode that had a CGI short, but not a Merrie Melody was in Monster Talent. The longest streak with CGI shorts occurred from Monster Talent to That's My Baby, a span of twelve episodes. Title Card Gallery Image:Bubble Trouble.png| Bubble Trouble Image:A Zipline in the Sand.png| A Zipline in the Sand Image:Snapshot20110610220502.png| Fe Fi Foe Dumb Image:Snapshot20110622232327.png| Sail Fail Image:Snapshot20110626170104.png| Unsafe at Any Speed Image:Snapshot20110708004747.png| Silent But Deadly Image:Snapshot20110708012409.png| Winter Blunderland Image:Snapshot20110717155942.png| Heavy Metal Image:Snapshot20110726100806.png| Wile E. Sisyphus Image:Snapshot20110807232738.png| Vicious Cycles Image:Snapshot20110807222318.png| Gone in 60 Parsecs Image:Snapshot20110902212317.png| Heartbreak Bridge Image:Snapshot20110907222808.png| Camo-Coyote Intro right|250px The introduction appears at the beginning of every episode. All of The Looney Tunes Show characters appear in colorful bubbles in the intro. Minor characters appear floating by quickly. Character Appearances *Bugs Bunny (appears out of a bubble with his arms happily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Daffy Duck (appears out of a bubble with his arms greedily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Road Runner (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Wile E. Coyote (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Elmer Fudd (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pete Puma (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pepe Le Pew (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Foghorn Leghorn (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Mac and Tosh (appear seperate in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Lola Bunny (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tina Russo Duck (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Speedy Gonzales (appears in a bubble in the middle of Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Yosemite Sam (appers yelling in a bubble next to Porky Pig and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Porky Pig (appears waving his hand in a bubble next to Yosemite Sam and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Granny (appears dancing in a bubble in the middle of her pets, Sylvester and Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tweety (appears in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy blows raspberries at Sylvester and starts running and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sylvester (appears running angrily chasing after Tweety in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Gossamer (appears with a awkward face in a bubble next to his mother and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Witch Lezah (appeas in a bubble next to her son and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tasmanian Devil (appears growling and sticking his tounge out angrily in a bubble next to Witch Lezah and her monster son and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marvin the Martian (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Petunia Pig (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Barnyard Dawg (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Charlie Dog (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sniffles (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Henery Hawk (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hippety Hopper (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hubie (appears in a bubble behind Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Crusher (apears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marc Anthony (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Beaky Buzzard (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Bertie (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pussyfoot (appears in a bubble) *Papa Bear (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Owl Jolson (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Claude Cat (appears in a bubble) *Cecil Turtle (appears in a bubble) *K-9 (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Penelope Pussycat (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sam Sheepdog (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) Trivia *Granny is shown dancing in her bubble, which may be a reference of her dancing in almost the same way in Devil Dog. Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png|The Warner Brothers logo before the intro starts Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Bugs in the intro Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Daffy in the intro Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png|Claude Cat, Yosemite Sam, and Porky Pig in the intro Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png|Tina, Speedy, Lola, and Marc Anthony in the intro Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png|Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, and Hubie in the intro Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png|Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah in the intro ﻿ Outro That's All Folks! is a slogan used at the end of many Looney Tunes cartoons. It has been reused in The Looney Tunes Show, seen after the end of the credits. Porky Pig has said his famous slogan after the credits in all the episodes except the following exceptions. In Monster Talent, Daffy Duck has appeared after the credits, though he says "You're welcome." In Devil Dog, the Tasmanian Devil looks surprised then he waves his hand and blabbers indistinctly. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Foghorn Leghorn says the slogan, but forgets he's supposed to say "folks" after "That's all" and he asks his asistant Carol what he needs to say. In Peel of Fortune, Bugs Bunny munches his carrot and says his classic "end of the cartoon" line, "And that's the end." In Double Date, Lola Bunny appeared feeling confused say "That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy". In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh appear after the credits arguring over who goes saying the slogan first after they both said it. In Newspaper Thief, Granny appears after the credits trying to find the bathroom until Daffy (offscreen) hollered "GO HOME!" In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Dr. Weisberg appears after the credits saying, "On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." In That's My Baby, Porky appears again and says, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped because of an upset stomach from the antichoke poppers he ate back at Tutty's. Gallery Image:Copy of mcd sneakpeek badges lt.png|"T-t-t-t-that's all, folks!" Image:Daffy_Duck's_Ending_Scene.png|"You're welcome." Image:Snapshot20110626171156.png|"Budd zippeth!" Image:Snapshot20110708005753.png|"That's I say... that's I say... Uh... What do I say, Carol?" Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end." Image:Snapshot20110726101636.png|"That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy." Image:Snapshot20110807232107.png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Snapshot20110807221724.png|"Is this the bathroom?" Image:Snapshot20110902213033.png|"On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." Image:Snapshot20110907223306.png|"Th-th-th-that's all, f...ohhh! Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those antichoke p-p-p-poppers." Ratings Best Friends, the first episode, had 2.462 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the highest rated show (either premieres or reruns) in 2011 in terms of million viewers for Cartoon Network. Members Only, the second episode had 2.228 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.234 viewers. The Jailbird and Jailbunny, the third episode, dropped even more, having 2.075 million viewers, but still managing to hold over 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.387 million viewers from the first episode's premiere and 0.153 million viewers from the second episode's premiere. The Fish and Visitors, the fourth episode had 2.133 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.058 viewers from the third episode's premiere. Monster Talent, the fifth episode had 2.330 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.197 viewers from the previous week. Reunion, the sixth episode had 2.448 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.118 viewers from the fifth episode's premiere. Casa de Calma, the seventh episode had 2.205 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.243 viewers from the previous week. Devil Dog, the eighth episode, became the first episode to dip under 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, having 1.964 million viewers and losing 0.241 viewers from the previous week. The Foghorn Leghorn Story, the ninth episode reached the 2.000 million viewers mark again, getting 2.035 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.071 million viewers from the previous week. Eligible Bachelors, the tenth episode got 2.108 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.073 million viewers from the previous week. Setting a new series high, Peel of Fortune, the eleventh episode reached 2.471 million viewers on its premiere, gaining 0.363 million viewers, the biggest gain for the show. The twelfth episode, Double Date, had 1.924 million viewers and lost 0.547 million viewers from the previous week. To Bowl or Not to Bowl, the thirteenth episode, had 2.246 million viewers and gained 0.322 million viewers from the previous week. The show had no premiere with under 2.000 million viewers on its first seven episodes, ending the streak after the eighth. Production The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. According to an interview, production took 3-5 years and the staff were recording and writing episodes, since early June 2009. They casted voice actors in May and were writing episodes as they went along. The cast recorded and wrote eight episodes and they stopped recording, since they wanted to rework the series a bit. According to another interview, there was one stage in the show’s development, where there was an attempt to make the characters younger. When the May 3 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisement, including characters in Time Square advertisements and trains. DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which is going to be released on September 27, 2011. There is no news on a second DVD. Company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of The Looney Tunes Show. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and was a setting in the 2003 movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The logo to the right is featured in The Looney Tunes Show's theme song, just like in the original Looney Tunes shorts, where it appeared in the beginning of the shorts, when announcing the cast and short title. Category:Content